Damon and Klaus
The relationship between the vampire, Damon Salvatore and the original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. Damon and Klaus first met at the end of Season 2, when Klaus came to Mystic Falls to break his curse - a process that required Elena Gilbert's death, which made the two enemies. Throughout all Season 3, they were sworned enemies and tried to assassinat each other (and many others) in all sorts of kinds of circumstances - mainly involving defending Elena, stopping Stefan, and mostly; each other. But at the beginning of Season Four, they finally call it a truce in The Rager, as the two had to team up for the first time against a common enemy - the supernatural vampire hunter - Connor Jordan. From there on out, as the season progressed, the relationship between the two developed, until they became somewhat like frenemies - as they searched for The Cure together, trying to grow Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. So much so, that by the end of the season, Klaus healed Damon from a Werewolf Bite, without asking for anything in return. It seems that the two of them finally became truly allies at Season Five - when Klaus briefly came back to Mystic Falls, and told Caroline that it was actually Damon who called him, and informed him of Katherine's impending death. They are referred to "Klamon" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Klaus and Damon first met in The Last Day at The Grill there he says that he wanted to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asks if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus says he has everything and the ritual will happen. He warns him not to screw it up if he wants to live. Damon ignored Klaus warning and saved Tyler and Caroline and killed Klaus' Warlock Maddox. Later at Alaric's apartment, the door flings open and Damon tells Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus tells him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and reveals that he always had a back-up plan. He shows Damon on a webcam that he has captured Jules. Damon then figures out he needs a back-up vampire and Klaus says he has got it covered he then knocked out Damon and left after finding a werewolf bite on Damon's arm. In The Sun Also Rises, Damon and Klaus met again just when the ritual was over. When Bonnie came Damon took Elena's dead body with him and left. In As I Lay Dying, Damon is dying from his werewolf bite and Stefan goes to Klaus for a cure Klaus tells Stefan that he will give Damon the cure if Stefan becomes a Ripper again and Klaus' right hand man. Stefan does this and Klaus makes Katherine give Damon the Werewolf Bite cure. Season Three For two months Damon has been tracking Stefan and Klaus but they didn't meet until the episode The End of the Affair, when Damon walked in on a bar trying to distract Klaus so Elena could convince Stefan to come home, and it ended up with Klaus almost killing Damon, but a witch named Gloria saved him seconds before Klaus could stake him. Klaus then worns Damon to back off him and Stefan. In The Reckoning, Klaus is about to kill Damon again after he tries to save Elena, but before he has the chance to do it, Damon tells Klaus that he and Katherine have released Mikael and he knows where Klaus is. This makes Klaus throw Damon into a car and then speed away. In Homecoming, having spend the last few episodes conspiring of clever ways to kill Klaus, Damon finally come up with a plan: having Stefan and Rebekah lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls, use Mikael and Katherine (disguise as Elena) as a distraction, while Damon stake him from behind with the White Oak Stake. The two of them show up at the Homecoming Dance as planned, but the plan failed because of Stefan and Katherine - who Klaus informed earlier that night that if he dies, his hybrids will kill Damon - as Damon was about to stake Klaus, Stefan saved him, and Klaus staked Mikael instead, much to Damon's dismay. In The New Deal, Damon, who has been drunk ever since Klaus's life was saved by his little brother, is seen in the Mystic Grill together with Alaric, drinking himself to death, stating that he drinks, as this is: "the eve of Klaus-ageddon". Later, as he somewhat flirting with Elena, Klaus show up, cutting them off. Damon immediately thinks that the original came to murder both of them, and remark to Klaus that it's really beneath him to do this in front of everyone. Klaus denied this, and told him that he is looking for his sister. Damon sarcasticly replied that she shouldn't be too hard to find. Klaus tells him and Elena that he is moving in to Mystic Falls, and that would not affect them. When Elena asks him what does he want, Klaus comes near her telling her he needs to find Stefan, only to be blocked by Damon, telling him Stefan has been M.I.A ever since he saved him. Klaus replied that this is a shame, as Stefan stole from him, and he wants to find him. Later that day, Klaus show up at the Salvatore Boarding House to have a drink with Damon. Then the two exchange insults about Damon's failure, and their younger siblings. Klaus then tells him that they have a lot in common, and damon asks him why is he mad at Stefan. Klaus then tells Damon that Stefan stole the originals, and threaten Damon, by having Jeremy hurt, to find his brother for him. Later Damon informing Elena and Jeremy on the new situation, and then he and Elena goes to confront Stefan. Amd there, an angry Damon beat Stefan, for saving Klaus's life. In Our Town, Damon kills another one of Klaus's Hybrids, while he, Stefan, and Bonnie conspire to use the locked coffin to kill Klaus. Later, at night, Damon and Alaric attend the Wickery Bridge restoration project, while in there, Damon encounter Klaus, flirting with the mayor. He cuts them off, flattering Klaus on his vest. Klaus and Carol start to speak with him about benefactoring the old bridge, but Damon reproving Carol about her afiliation to Klaus. The three then arguing about Klaus's hybrids, and Stefan. With the argument ends with Carol warning a frustrated Damon to get his brother under control or the Council will take action against him. Later the night, after Damon learned that Stefan grabbed Elena, he pulls Klaus into an empty room, telling him about it. Klaus brash it off, saying he is getting desperate, and Damon tries to convince him to get rid of his hybrids, and the two banter for a little while, but Klaus remains unconvinsed. In The Ties That Bind, Klaus, who was forced by Stefan to remove his hybrids from Mystic Falls, form a new plan to get his coffins: he sended one of his hybrids to Bonnie's mom, so she could get the location of the coffins from Bonnie. But Bonnie managed to tipp off Damon about it, so he got to the old witch house - where the coffins were - and get the locked coffin into the old Lockwood celler, pulled the dagger out of Elijah just before Klaus got there, and surprised Damon. He then mocks Damon for hiding behind the dead witches in a filthy house. The witches then inflict pain on Klaus, who drops to his nees, screaming with pain, all the while Damon mocks him back about the mistake he just made: insulting dead witches. Klaus manageto speak, telling Damon that a hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants, and that he have no problem killing all of them, if he doesn't get his coffins back. He then threatens the Ghosts, who docile, and reveal him the coffins, only for him to find out that the fourth is gone. Damon then tells him that the locked coffin is gone, as he moved it. Klaus then threatens him in a very creative way, that seem to disturb even Damon, but he just sarcasticly apologies, telling Klaus that the locked coffin is his leverage, as he knows that Klaus really want it. In Bringing Out The Dead, In Dangerous Liaisons, In All My Children, In The Murder of One, In Heart of Darkness, In Do Not Go Gentle, In Before Sunset, In The Departed, Season Four By the episode The Rager, Damon and Klaus finally started to get along with one another by teaming up to capture Connor. While working together, they seemed to get along pretty fine, with them even having a teasing banter about Klaus being "as evil as it gets". But the following episodes did not show any scenes between Damon and Klaus, so this did not continue as a friendship after the mission had been completed. But soon following was the After School Special, during which Damon was at the lake house with Matt to help Jeremy train to be a hunter and complete the map to the cure. To their surprise, Klaus turned up demanding to know how many vampires Jeremy had actually killed since he did been there, to which Damon said none. He said he wishes to help them. Although their was some animosity towards each other, he did not completely hate the idea of Klaus helping them. Eventually, the two finally began to get along as they agreed to work as a team to find the cure by helping Jeremy complete the map. Beside the campfire that night, the two had a good chat. Klaus attempted to help Damon and after some friendly banter, figured out the reason why Damon has not made Jeremy kill any vampires is because he is afraid of what Elena would think about him killing innocent people. Damon then hears that Klaus has already decided to turn a huge number of people to vampires for Jeremy to kill so Damon does not have to, and although he is not impressed with having to go along with the plan he didn't wish to happen, he knows there is no other way, and finally acknowledges Klaus' plan is better than his own. Damon takes Jeremy and Matt to a bar, where all the people are dead but in transition to be vampires and confesses he sees the reasoning with Klaus plan. Although they are not close friends, they are finding an understanding and forming a good partnership to finding the cure together. In A View To A Kill, Klaus is keeping an eye on Damon, who is locked in the Salvatore basement to prevent him from acting upon Kol's compulsion. After discussing Damon's failure to train Jeremy, their conversation turns to Elena. Klaus wonders how Elena is able to look over every horrible thing Damon has done in the past. He questions whether there is something pathologically wrong with Elena and if Damon has compelled or manipulated her in any way outside of the sire bond. Without any response to his probing from Damon, Klaus falters and plainly asks Damon what it is that he says to her. Klaus' change in tone and the question spark Damon's interest. Damon suspects that Klaus' questions have more to do with Klaus' relationship with Caroline than his relationship with Elena. Damon believes that Klaus is worried that Caroline will never forgive him for killing Carol Lockwood. Klaus does not deny this; instead, he accuses Damon of doing worse. Damon disagrees, claiming he has legitimate reasons for his bad actions while Klaus' does not. Klaus refutes this. In addition to that Klaus offers Damon his prediction for the future: In the end he sees Stefan together with Elena. Damon finishes their conversation by advising Klaus to be bad with a purpose; that you're not worthy of forgiveness otherwise. After a phone call from Kol, Klaus compels Damon to stay in the cellar until he returns, but he is able to leave as he remembered that the Mayor had put vervain in the water supply. In Graduation, Klaus saves Damon's life from a werewolf venom-laced bullet by giving his blood. This scene was not shown, so it is unknown whether they were friendly with each other, or if they had animosity towards each other. Season Five Klaus returns to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude, he says to Caroline that Damon was the one who informed him of Katherine's impending death. Quotes :Damon: "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fin." :Damon: "Nice vest." :Klaus: "Oh, thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon." :Klaus: "What did you say about my mother?" :Damon: "You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" :Klaus: "And here was I thinking you were the fun brother!" :Klaus: "You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I." :Damon: "Really?" :Klaus: "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl." :-- The Last Day :Damon: "Missed me. Missed me again." :-- Before Sunset :Damon: "Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me on this 'greater evil', because I fought this guy and there's nothing more evil than that." :Klaus: "Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." :-- The Rager :Damon: "If you're here for payback, go for it, 'cause you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could." :Klaus: "You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge." :Damon: "I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying." :Klaus: "Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires." :Damon: "Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest." :Klaus: "And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter." :Damon: "You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?" :Klaus: "Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. That's why I've already made the necessary corrections." :Damon: "What did you do?" :-- After School Special :Klaus: "Hello, mate." :Damon: "The hell are you doing here?" :Klaus: "Babysitting." :-- A View To A Kill :Damon: "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena." :Klaus: "You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on." :-- A View To A Kill :Klaus: "What is it you say to her?" :Damon: "I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you're worried Caroline's never gonna forgive you." :Klaus: "You've done worse." :Damon: "Debatable. You do bad things for no reason. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, Because someone has to fill that role and get things done. You do them to be a dick." :Klaus: "Debatable." :Damon: "If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." :-- A View To A Kill Gallery |-|Season 2= uvs120108-001.jpg uvs120108-002.jpg uvs120108-003.jpg uvs120108-004.jpg uvs120108-005.jpg uvs120108-006.jpg uvs120108-007.jpg uvs120108-008.jpg uvs120108-009.jpg uvs120108-010.jpg uvs120108-011.jpg uvs120108-013.jpg uvs120108-014.jpg uvs120108-015.jpg uvs120108-016.jpg uvs120108-017.jpg uvs120108-018.jpg uvs120108-019.jpg uvs120108-020.jpg uvs120108-021.jpg uvs120108-022.jpg uvs120108-023.jpg uvs120108-024.jpg uvs120108-025.jpg |-|Season 3= uvs120108-026.jpg uvs120108-027.jpg uvs120108-028.jpg uvs120108-029.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg uvs120108-030.jpg uvs120108-031.jpg uvs120108-033.jpg uvs120108-032.jpg uvs120108-034.jpg uvs120108-035.jpg uvs120108-036.jpg uvs120108-037.jpg uvs120108-038.jpg uvs120108-039.jpg uvs120108-040.jpg uvs120108-041.jpg uvs120108-047.jpg uvs120108-057.jpg uvs120108-058.jpg uvs120108-059.jpg uvs120108-042.jpg uvs120108-060.jpg uvs120108-056.jpg uvs120108-043.jpg uvs120108-044.jpg uvs120108-048.jpg uvs120108-049.jpg uvs120108-053.jpg uvs120108-055.jpg uvs120108-050.jpg uvs120108-051.jpg uvs120108-052.jpg uvs120108-061.jpg uvs120108-062.jpg uvs120108-063.jpg uvs120108-064.jpg uvs120108-065.jpg uvs120108-067.jpg uvs120108-068.jpg uvs120108-069.jpg uvs120108-070.jpg uvs120108-071.jpg uvs120108-072.jpg uvs120108-073.jpg uvs120108-074.jpg uvs120108-083.jpg uvs120108-084.jpg uvs120108-075.jpg uvs120108-076.jpg uvs120108-077.jpg uvs120108-085.jpg uvs120108-086.jpg uvs120108-091.jpg uvs120108-078.jpg Uvs120108-079.jpg uvs120108-080.jpg uvs120108-081.jpg uvs120108-087.jpg uvs120108-088.jpg uvs120108-089.jpg uvs120108-082.jpg uvs120108-092.jpg uvs120108-106.jpg uvs120108-108.jpg uvs120108-097.jpg uvs120108-094.jpg uvs120108-095.jpg uvs120108-096.jpg uvs120108-098.jpg uvs120108-109.jpg uvs120108-099.jpg uvs120108-111.jpg uvs120108-110.jpg uvs120108-100.jpg uvs120108-101.jpg uvs120108-102.jpg uvs120108-103.jpg uvs120108-104.jpg uvs120108-105.jpg tumblr_lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-6.jpg uvs120108-113.jpg uvs120108-114.jpg uvs120108-115.jpg uvs120108-116.jpg uvs120108-117.jpg uvs120108-118.jpg uvs120108-119.jpg uvs120108-120.jpg uvs120108-121.jpg uvs120108-122.jpg uvs120108-123.jpg uvs120108-124.jpg uvs120108-125.jpg uvs120108-126.jpg uvs120108-127.jpg uvs120108-128.jpg uvs120108-129.jpg uvs120108-130.jpg uvs120108-131.jpg uvs120108-132.jpg uvs120108-133.jpg uvs120108-134.jpg uvs120108-135.jpg uvs120108-136.jpg uvs120108-137.jpg uvs120108-138.jpg uvs120108-139.jpg uvs120108-140.jpg uvs120108-141.jpg uvs120108-142.jpg uvs120108-143.jpg uvs120108-144.jpg uvs120108-145.jpg uvs120108-146.jpg uvs120108-147.jpg uvs120108-148.jpg uvs120108-149.jpg uvs120108-150.jpg uvs120108-151.jpg uvs120108-152.jpg uvs120108-153.jpg uvs120108-154.jpg uvs120108-155.jpg uvs120108-156.jpg uvs120108-157.jpg uvs120108-158.jpg uvs120108-159.jpg uvs120108-160.jpg uvs120108-161.jpg uvs120108-162.jpg uvs120108-163.jpg uvs120108-164.jpg uvs120108-165.jpg uvs120108-166.jpg uvs120108-167.jpg uvs120108-168.jpg uvs120108-169.jpg uvs120108-170.jpg uvs120108-171.jpg uvs120108-172.jpg uvs120108-173.jpg uvs120108-174.jpg uvs120108-175.jpg uvs120108-176.jpg uvs120108-177.jpg uvs120108-178.jpg uvs120108-179.jpg uvs120108-180.jpg uvs120108-181.jpg tumblr_m4v5oz5tDz1rngriho1_500.jpg Klaus Damon 3x18.png |-|Season 4= 4x03-03.jpg DK2.PNG|"Because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that."-Damon Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png damon klaus.jpg Trivia *In The New Deal, Klaus stated that he and Damon have a lot in common. *They have both tried to kill each other numerous times. *Both of them has had an abusive father. *Damon was the second vampire Klaus cured (from a werewolf bite) with his blood, the first being Katherine. *They have both had pasts with Katherine. **Damon: Katherine faked her death, leaving him devastated, and upon arriving in Mystic Falls she broke Damon's heart, claiming to never have loved him. **Klaus: Katherine, with Rose's unwilling help, turned herself into a vampire to avoid being killed in Klaus' sacrifice to break his Hybrid curse. He in turn killed her entire family. *They have both had love interests in Petrova Doppelgängers. Klaus originally with Tatia, and Damon with Katherine, and now Elena. *They are both linked in some way, as Klaus originated Damon's bloodline. *They have killed the most number of characters on-screen. *Klaus has healed Damon from death by a werewolf bite/venom twice, once at the end of the season 2 finale As I Lay Dying, and once - although it was not show in the episode - Graduation. *They have both admitted once that they wanted, or thought about being human, but would both rather be a vampire. *Both of them hated their fathers. **They were both the "least favorite" child in their family. *Both of them have been hated by a member of their family to the point of being hunted down. **Stefan wanted to go after Damon and kill him in Lost Girls, and he would have done it if Elena hadn't shown up and distracted him. **Mikael chased Klaus over the centuries before his desiccation by Abby Bennett, and continued that feat when he was revived, but was killed by Klaus in Homecoming. *They have both killed someone close to the women of their affections and both of them have came back to life, both by snapping their neck and both with the intentions of turning them into a vampire, although Klaus was the only one that succeeded. **Damon snapped Jeremy's neck in The Return, but he was revived due to his Gilbert Ring. **Klaus snapped Tyler's neck in The Reckoning, but he came back to life because Klaus' blood turned him into a vampire. *In 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus mentions he knew of Katherine's impending death via Damon, meaning they have kept in contact since Klaus left for New Orleans. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship